Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of disclosure generally relate to display devices and, more particularly, to a display device having a power saving glance mode.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Display panels in input devices typically use source drivers to update the voltage across individual pixels. For example, each source driver may be coupled to multiple subpixel source lines through a demultiplexer. The demultiplexers are used to successively drive source lines of the different subpixels (e.g., red, green, and blue subpixels). However, this switching operation performed by the demultiplexers consumes a large amount of power. The power is spent by constantly charging and discharging parasitic capacitances associated with the demultiplexers.